Running With Scissors
by Lapse - Raevn
Summary: Riku hated his life. It was dictated, LIVED by those around him. So he's in for a big surprise when he's accepted into a 'school' no one's heard of, where he can try being who he wants to be. But can he remember how? Yaoi AU. LR. SphRC.
1. Prologue: Limelight

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.

* * *

Running With Scissors 

-Prologue-

-

What the fuck was with the rain?

He slammed the door shut and sighed, his hair dripping and looked a wet, deep grey as opposed to its normal shining silver consistency. Eyes fell closed as he slid down the door, onto the floor. His jacket decided to make him uncomfortable as it settled and wedged itself into all the worst places.

Control. It was all about control.

He hated What-Was-Once-Wales, or anything to do with the damn city. Could he even call it a city? It was more like a stupid cage – no, a bubble from the rest of the technologically-advancing world.

Or maybe he was thinking too much.

What was he doing here again?

Oh, right. Daddy dearest. Something about him needing to live a month away from home for a while, while they established a spot in some new boarding school for him. He groaned as he dragged himself up, shoving against the wall for balance, and staggered toward the kitchen, dropping his bags onto the floor as light as he possibly could.

They fell with a thud anyway, and something, his eyes were too blurry to see what, rolled out and under his glossy table.

What kind of school had a requirement like that, anyway? Somewhere inside his head, it irked him that he had to live in the middle of nowhere for a month to make some school happy.

"Probably just wanted me outta their hair for a while," He murmured, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. Drops of water flung onto his nice clean tile floor, but it didn't matter. Water evaporated and all, right?

He was asking himself a lot of questions today, he noticed while shifting through the contents of his bag. There it was. He pulled out one of those crappy vitamin drinks he hated and snapped the cap open. Blegh, aloe.

He sipped it as he settled on his windowsill, making a face at the initial taste. It was getting kind of dark out, now. He studied the people outside his window, for lack of something better to do. There was a woman leading her kid across the street. The kid was laughing while he jumped in a puddle. The kid had muddy overalls on, and for a moment he thought he should've gotten out his camera and saved that moment.

Then he asked himself why he cared.

Near them, a business-looking guy was talking on his cell phone. He looked annoyed when the water splashed on his nice grey suit.

Like it wasn't wet already, he thought. Those black hotel umbrellas really didn't hold up against the wind well.

And suddenly, he wished with all his might that that guy would just drop the phone and…that something would happen. Maybe just to entertain him.

No such luck. He was never that lucky of a guy. Sure, he won at half the poker games and all. But it was always the half where they DIDN'T bet anything.

There were two teens, too – one had her hood on, and one didn't. They were hooked arm-in-arm and apparently were checking whether it was safe or not to cross the street. The one without a hood on was laughing as she threw her head to the side to get her coffee-colored hair out of her face.

A white plastic bag blew by (was that a takeout logo?) his window. He was idly reminded of those old westerns where those bush things blew by during dramatic scenes. What were they called again? Tumblers? Right, tumbleweeds. Something like that.

His phone rang.

He glared across the room as his piano, techno-like ring tone filled the air. Mentally, he was debating whether or not it was important to go answer the phone, especially since his month was almost up, or whether he should just stand where he was now, comfortably leaning on his nice, cool window seat.

Having reached the end of the tune, the ring tone started over. That crossed out his parents – they never stayed on the phone longer than three rings or so. And he really didn't feel like talking to any of his friends at the moment. He knew he was just going to blow up on them and have them ragging his nerves for days after, anyway. Some of them were really prissy when they were mad at him.

After what seemed like hours, or a half hour at least, his phone started talking. Or he thought it did, with a start, until he realized he'd left it on driving mode. So someone's picture-perfect voice started humming out've his cell phone.

Beep. "Hello, you've been accepted to Cenni, or Cognoscenti Academy. We've been informed about your position, and we've found…"

He tuned the rest out as his eyes narrowed. That wasn't a voice he recognized. And he's never applied to…Cenni, or whatever the woman was talking about.

So then this was his dad's doing. Good ol'dad. Messing with his life again. He'd come to expect it by now. Really, this wasn't worth all the money he was leaving him.

"…so we hope you'll call us back and verify that you've received this call. Thank you for your time, and we hope you'll enjoy your experience at Cognoscenti Academy." Beep.

…It's was funny how phones held up all these years. In this day and age, hell, he wasn't sure why he still had one, other than he didn't feel like learning to use one of those newer things, with video screens that you couldn't hide from and whatnot.

Cenni. So that was his new academy's name. Or was that the short version? That other word…Cogno-something, was it? That was probably it. Probably some fanciful daydreaming unicorn-loving headmaster named it. (Later, he would realize that he was way off on that one.) Or maybe he was just being biased, and it had some really deep meaning that he couldn't bring himself to care about at this wretched hour.

His phone rang again. They probably timed it that way, he thought, getting himself up off the seat and picking it up, glancing at the Caller ID before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Son, did you get the call for your new Academy?" Ah, dad. Straight to the point, as always.

"Yeah, a minute ago."

"Good good. Well, you'll be moving there in the next few days – on Thursday, I think. I'll fax over the brochures with all the information you'll need, and one of our family friends will meet you there."

"Wait – that soon? You didn't even –"

"Sorry, son. I have a business call on the other line. Love you, call me when you get there."

"Wait Da-" He heard a click. At the same time, his slightly dusty fax machine started printing out a series of papers. One of them, he saw, had a picture of a nice, airbrushed-looking building on it.

He hadn't liked business people since his dad got caught up into all of it. With all the suits and the 'keep our economy alive' and the god damned _timed_ appointments. So he did everything he could not to be like his dad.

There were two, maybe three, types of people in the world now. Type one, the people who kept their economy up, like his dad. They were the ones who looked at all the financial crap. They were important; he had never thought that they weren't. It's just that they seemed like that had no time for anything other than their companies.

Then there were the one who looked beyond science. Some fifty-sixty years ago, there had been a huge discovery. Something to do with the 'other' dimension and its connections with certain sentient things. (Humans were one of them.) So half the population had promptly settled into learning anything they could about this so-called 'magic' stuff and all the lost arts.

He recalled something, a few months ago, about a debate between the charmed version of healing, which used up 'spiritual' energy, and modern day medicines. There was a huge argument about which one was more necessary in the world, and which the government should give more funding toward.

One of his friends was pretty high in the industry of the charmed version of healing, so naturally he sided with that one. Another thing that put him against his dad.

There was magic too. Some elemental crap that he KNEW he couldn't do. And there was this rule that went with it – it only used up excess energy. Which meant if you were hyper and had a lot of caffeine to burn off, you could cast all you wanted. Otherwise…

He thought it was a silly rule.

He himself had settled into weaponry. To him, that was the farthest he could get from his father. His art included casting artifices during slashes, mostly using his sword, to confuse the opposite side, or dueling opponent.

Then there was that other thing that had been set up. Like ancient Greeks or something of the sort, he thought. That whole Coliseum event. It was a big tourist attraction, not to mention money-maker, for the more popular areas of the world. There was one in what used to be Asia, one in the south side of North America, and for some obscene reason, one in Australia.

He'd been to Australia once. Home of the world's oddest animals, he had dubbed it, fondly. With all the jumped and waddling things…hell, one of his childhood dreams was to adopt a platypus. (One of his friends had even teased him about it, and bought him a platypus plushy. Affectionately named Cheerio, the dopey smiling thing sat on a shelf in the corner of his bedroom.)

…Sad, no? He thought so, now that he had nothing better to do than think about odd things like that. Anyway…

Along with the opening of the Coliseum and the discovery of the so-called 'spiritual' side, came the opening of new schools everywhere. (And churches, but he wasn't religious. Never would be.) They still had some focus in academics, of course, but they also specialized in the other arts.

Then again, some of the schools were run by hot-headed officials who wanted the money and had no idea how to use 'magic'. He himself had been to some of these schools. (And promptly gotten himself thrown out again.)

Then there were others who were pretty good educationally, but didn't really help those who wanted to advance in the new world.

He really hoped that his new school wouldn't be like one of those, as he walked over to pick the sheets of paper. Diagrams of a lance were on the first sheet, bringing his attention to the line under it.

"Custom weapons made upon course advancement…" Yadda yadda.

That little line interested him, so he settled back onto his windowsill to leaf through the packet. He kept his cell phone in easy reach – just in case. (Didn't want to have to get up again, after all.) The next sheet had a description of the school's layout. There was a building for whichever class you were put into, he noticed. And dorm buildings were put everywhere, no specific order, it looked like.

So he was going to have to struggle to get one near his classes. Joy.

Oh, here was a section with teachers. He flipped to the page with sword teachers and frowned. The picture was missing.

Well, maybe the teacher had a less-than-attractive face and didn't want anyone to see it. Or maybe he was camera shy. (Again, he would later reflect on how absolutely wrong he was.) At least it said that the guy (or girl) had a few years of experience. Longer than himself, anyway.

…Gah. It was raining even harder now – was that hail? He could barely see out his window…it was like the world outside his apartment complex was ending. Turning into a mushy mix of grey and sleet-blue.

But that was okay. As long as he was all right inside. The rest of the world could dissolve as far as he cared. If only the world would collapse and something interesting took its place.

Maybe when he woke up the next morning, his dreams would come true.

…It was a girly statement, he thought, but that was half of what kept him going everyday. Live for tomorrow. Tomorrow will get better.

He was really going soft. Or being influenced by pacifists.

That company guy was still talking on his phone.

A stray car blew by, splashing street water all over the business guy, who dropped his cell into the gutter. He rapidly started moving his mouth, which he immediately interpreted as cursing.

And for some reason he didn't know himself, Riku smiled.

-

-End Prologue-

* * *

- 

Good? Bad? Leave your thoughts in a review. Constructive criticism would be nice, too.

I mean no harm against anything he talked against in this chapter. :3

-


	2. Chapter One: New Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, sadly.

-

Super super thanks to reviewers: And tons to Maia, who I've been a long-time supporter of. (Read her fics! They're awesome.) -playing advertiser today- :3 Not that she needs it. The fics speak for themselves.

-

* * *

Running With Scissors

-Chapter One-

-

It was a long drive. The gleaming, sleek car bumped and jolted with every slight indent in the ground.

It was Thursday. Earlier, Riku had packed all the things he wanted to bring with him. It didn't take too long, since it wasn't all that much, really. He could just buy anything he needed when they got there. That itself wasn't all that daunting a task.

It was saying goodbye that nearly killed him. (Even the ones who couldn't make it sent trinkets and hugs that he was crushed under.)

He stretched his shoulder while trying to look as if he wasn't attempting anything. Really, Selphie had nearly maimed him with that last tackle - "One for every month you'll be gone!" she'd proclaimed proudly. And it had been the SAME place Barrett gave him that rough shoulder pat, too. (It was his boss's own little way of saying he'd miss him, Riku was sure. …Course, he'd never say it out loud)

Zell had swiftly thrown a not-so-childish amount of cursing toward Riku's father.

Then he had looked up at Riku seriously and said something that had echoed through Riku's mind long afterward. "Don't judge 'em too harshly." …Of course, the moment was ruined almost two seconds later, when Zell, with a oh-so-believable poker face, demanded that Riku took him with him, so as not to, quote, "…leave me here with these uptight little do-gooders!".

At which point Quistis smacked him.

She had given him a keepsake - "So you don't forget about us!" - which now hung off one of the many useless, decorative tassels on his carry-on bag. It was a fully-detailed, complex model of a reverse wheel. It was lovingly carved out of what looked like glass, although much harder to break, and in the center, his initials had been carved out and carefully highlighted by a slight suggestion of green.

Well, just his first initial, actually. His friends knew him well enough not to associate him with the rest of his relations.

But the charm was so utterly considerate, that Riku couldn't do anything but sincerely smile.

…Then he had felt bad. Wrong. As if he was smiling because he was HAPPY to leave.

The utter ridiculousness of it all caused him to give off a short laugh, letting the others stare at him for a suspended moment.

But the going away had gone on for some time; Riku had more bruises than he had gotten in a while. And they helped him get all settled in the car when it drove up – Barrett tossed him a pick-me-up drink for the ride there. And they threw warnings and underlines of affection to him that spoke of a deeper connection between them that he really cared to admit.

And they pulled out of the driveway, with Zell oddly eyeing the character in the driver's seat.

Everyone had promised to visit, too. For birthdays, anniversaries, special occasions…and he'd come back to see them as well. He had to. He could never the people he grew up with behind.

…Honestly, it wasn't as if he was leaving forever. Riku knew he'd eventually wind up back at his typical apartment complex in the heart of nowhere. He'd likely get himself thrown out of this one just as he did with the others.

Yes. He was SUCH an optimist.

Hell, sending fireworks filled with green dye down the teachers' living quarters would get anyone thrown out.

…There were rather nice days to get thrown out of school, though. (If you could call them that.) There was just _something_ about driving away from primly-looking teachers who tried to look nonchalant and uncaring about his leaving, when in reality they were fuming from neon green spots in their hair and face…

Riku himself had a sadistic streak, it seemed.

He was so busy thinking that he almost missed the driver talking. "Sorry, could you repeat it again?"

A sigh. Not overdramatic, just…there. Not trying to be anything it wasn't. Stormy grey eyes met his in the rearview mirror. A dark, brusque voice cut through the air.

"I asked whether or not you had your dorm assigned to you yet."

The conversation felt surreal – Riku apparently didn't have too many connections to reality at the moment.

"No, I… I thought I was supposed to get a room when I got there?" Nobody mentioned anything about this.

"That is one way…" The person in the front, whom Riku now identified as a guy…

Riku suddenly felt silly. He had gotten into a car, and driven god knows how many miles, with an absolute stranger. …Who, if Riku was any more ill-fated, probably would've driven him to his house and had his wicked way with him.

"-was to register a room online, or through a phone. I'll just have to drop you off at a different point, that's all."

Oh. So…he WAS the right guy. Good. Okay.

…He should probably reply, right? Damnit, he was talking to himself again.

"…Thanks. I know you could probably be using your time to do something better or whatever." Riku hoped he sounded grateful, because he couldn't muster up the enthusiasm to even fake sounding cheerful at the moment.

"It's not a problem. I signed up for it." The outlined, mysterious grey eyes seemed to nod at him, approvingly, then looked forward, apparently focused on driving again.

He didn't clarify, and Riku didn't ask further.

-

It took a while to get him a room.

He'd thanked the driver – forgetting afterwards that he hadn't learned his name – and took his bag and suitcase into the building in front of him. (He had been informed that this was the dorm administration building.)

The girl behind the counter had giggled when he asked where he could inquire for rooms. It had taken a whole six minutes for her to point him toward another door, smiling brightly and tucking her hair behind her ear the whole time.

It was exasperating, but somehow it was nice to know that there was a constant in his life that didn't change no matter where he went.

"Are you the new transfer?"

Riku looked up, and spied a blue-eyed, floppy gravity-defying brown-haired individual. The newcomer's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm as he gestured to Riku's bags. His face lit up at Riku's nod.

"It's awesome to meet you! My name's Sora, and I'd be happy to help you get used to everything, if you want."

The character, he acted like a kid was forward, that was for sure. "Sure, thanks. My name's Riku – it's nice to meet you too."

They were stopped from having a further conversation when the secretary called Riku's name. "You can meet with the headmaster, now."

As he gathered his bags, Sora grinned and waved as he started to walk off, telling Riku he'd see him later.

-

Riku had paused in front of his door.

The headmaster had been a bit...creepy. So much for his theory about unicorns. The guy's eyes had pierced into his and made him feel like he was an inch tall. His smile - could _that_ be classified as a smile? - make him fight the urge to run out of the room.

"You'll enjoy your time here." So definite. His voice twisted in ways that Riku really would've implied in other ways. It sounded as if it would have fit in a much different scene, such as out in the streets of the city at night, not anything remotely academic.

He suddenly realized he had spaced out in front of his door, and looked up, giving it a calculating look.

It wasn't anything special. It was solid, a sandy-colored wooden brown door, polished and patina. In dulling gold figures, the numbers 41 hung slightly above the door's center.

The inside wasn't any more amazing, he thought as he threw his bags down and took off his shoes. There was a plain twin bed, decked out in standard lackluster white sheets. There were thick, blue curtains hanging across a wide window. The carpet was synthetic under his feet as he walked to the adjourning bathroom, which was decked out in white tile and imitations of black marble on the counter.

Riku mentally created a checklist. First, order a new bed. Get a fridge (He wouldn't want to get up and out of his room just to get a drink, would he?) and go on a serious home redevelopment spree. After he made some calls to get rid of the unpleasant flooring, he'd be fine.

Maybe he was a bit more spoiled than he thought.

He started unpacking. Clothing disappeared into a closet with a slide-open door and numerous drawers. Little Riku-essentials sprang up around the room, making it feel a bit more like home.

He pulled out his eerily smiling toy, settling it on his new home on the stand dominating the corner. As he turned around, Riku's eyes were drawn to his duffel bag.

It caught the sunlight, his memento. Quistis really knew how to pick out presents. The charm threw shattered rainbows across his new room – Riku had the suddenly understood why his friend Rinoa hung crystals next to her windows.

They made him feel like the world wasn't real.

Smiling and feeling just a bit giddy, Riku removed the ornament from his bag and attached the trinket to his toy's ear. And that was how Cheerio the Platypus, who had stuck with him through thick and thin, the good times and the bad, acquired a rather handsome new earring.

-

-End Chapter One-

* * *

-

Comments? Tell me if you liked it or have any ideas to put in. :3

So far, just trying to imply things without giving anything away.

-


	3. Chapter Two: Scouts and Curiosity

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Just the plotline and things.

-

Going to be a bit slower in updating, now that school's back and all. But I'll still be around and thinking and writing.

And lots of thanks to reviewers.

* * *

Running With Scissors

-Chapter Two-

-

'School' didn't start for a few days. He'd moved in a bit early, it seemed.

Friday was a blistering hot, _hot_ day. The sun was like a damn furnace, causing waves of heat to echo off the ground and everything else in the way. Cars especially. They were like bubbles of hot air waiting to be set on fire, Riku thought. As if there'd be a chain of explosions hopping from car to car.

A pause.

He had no idea what he was thinking about anymore.

-

There were a lot of people exploring campus, actually. So it looked like he wasn't the only one who came early.

The grounds were pretty extensive, even for a boarding school. It was its own little realm, almost. There were homely-looking cafes and shops nestled into chinks and corners of buildings.

Mentally, Riku promised himself he would stop at that marker store on his way back. Really, a whole place dedicated to markers! Color!

…Gah, heat. His mind was frying, he was sure of it.

He tossed his head, flicking his hair over his shoulder to get it out of his eyes. It brought him some relief – and thoughts about cutting off his irritating locks that he immediately regretted – but he still wished he had enough sense to tie it up before going out.

He distantly heard a whistle coming from somewhere behind him.

"Odd people these days." He muttered. He walked past a shop with the doors wide open, sighing as the air-condition hit his face.

Along with enough fruity incense to make him choke.

"Hey!"

A girl wearing a summer's white dress was casting a cooling spell. A group of children surrounded her, laughing gaily. Icicle shavings floated around them.

The next place was almost all green. A gardener's paradise, Riku thought. There were small orange blooms resting around the door's archway. A customer was in there, too, avidly talking to what looked like the owner. The shopper was holding a plain, white umbrella – Riku guessed it was used for the sun. She had brown hair and seemed to like the color pink.

"Wait up!"

Some people were really annoying, he thought, glancing at the next shop – a ceramic place – walking by rather swiftly.

"Hey, hey you – Riku right? Riku!"

He blinked. Oh. OH. That voice was calling him. He turned around, spying the spry brunette from yesterday, dragging an equally disheveled redhead after him.

"…You. You're…Sora, right?" Riku asked, by way of greeting.

"Yeah, haa…" Sora was breathing rather harshly, having wanted to catch up with Riku. He flashed a grin. "You remembered my name!"

He seemed to remember something a split second later. "Oh, right! This is Kairi. She's a really good friend of mine."

Riku studied her. She seemed nice, eyes bold, her jelly sandals lightly toeing the ground while she covered her mouth with her hand, catching her breath. She looked up as she was introduced and smiled unreservedly.

"It's nice to meet you! Sora told me about how you two met yesterday."

"Ah. Nice to meet you too." A smirk as Riku glanced down at their entwined hands. "You two look good together."

"Wha…? Oh – oh, no! No. We're not –"

"- known each other since we were kids -"

"- like a sister -"

"- completely platonic -"

"…" They really did get along well, Riku noted.

-

Squall wasn't a very happy camper.

First there'd been that rainstorm earlier that week, which had caused him to have to visit a specified cleaner to get the marks off his leather jacket.

Then Yuffie called, something about that person who used to go to school with them. Squall remembered that he himself had thought his name was silly. The guy was named after the weather, or nature, or something of the sort.

Right. That guy was transferring Cenni, as well.

And, of course, he'd completely forgotten about that program he had signed up for a few months ago. The summary had said "Dedicating one selves to making the stay of future family pleasant." It had NEVER said anything about playing taxi for the school board.

He'd gone to pick up the new kid – for a second he had thought it was going to be Zell. Squall wouldn't, _couldn't_ sit in the car with him that long. Especially with their past history together.

He was about to pull about, already shifting into reverse, when that silver-haired kid stumbled out the door. He was rubbing his shoulder, Squall remembered.

Was silver hair even possible? The kid didn't look old or anything…

Well, apparently, this was the one he was 'escorting'. The teen just got into the car without inquiring anything.

…Trusting kid.

Zell and he traded glances, and he was next to sure he saw a flash of recognization before he abruptly pulled away from the curb.

Fuck.

Squall knew he was going to get a phone call, soon.

-

The Head of Cognoscenti wasn't pleased.

A few of his special-hired teachers refused to take on more than one, perhaps two students. Their excuse? One was looking for an apprentice. "Why in the world should I teach someone if I can't devote all my time to that single person?"

…At least, that's what the nicest of them said. The tallest with those piercing green eyes had condescendingly stated something with loose complex words that the Head was sure he couldn't even _attempt_ to repeat.

He glared at the papers on his desk, amber eyes severe. As if he could blame the documents for everything. If only looks could kill…

He should have contracted them sooner. If he had the patience and not hired those bumbling fools that had written those agreements, there would have been no problems presently.

But…hindsight.

The specialists would be arriving soon. He should go set things up for their arrival.

Along with drawing up his own kind of covenant.

-

The kid was interesting.

He wasn't clingy, or the talkative type, Squall noticed. The teen hadn't even looked up, choosing to rather stare at the overlaying scenery going by.

Squall studied him through the looking glass. Besides the obvious, yet still eye-catching silver strands, the teen had striking eyes that Squall couldn't classify into either blue or green. He had a lithe figure, covered in stylish clothes that suggesting he was someone who looked in the mirror before he left the house.

Let's see…two more turns before they reached school grounds. He suddenly realized he didn't know where to drop the newcomer off.

"Hey."

The adolescent didn't look up, but he did shift slightly, causing Squall to believe he was listening. Maybe he was the silent type?

"Do you know what dorm you're in?"

The kid started, wide eyes blinking in surprise. His eyes met his own in the rearview mirror. "Sorry, could you repeat it again?"

He had manners, at least. "I asked whether you had your dorm assigned to you yet."

"No, I… I thought I was supposed to get a room when I got there?" Ah, that was how most newcomers did it. Squall himself had gotten his choice of rooms by interrogating an aid through his cell phone. As a result, his was nicely in the center of campus.

He explained it to the teenager, who, for some odd reason Squall couldn't comprehend, looked guilty.

He was surprised when the kid murmured a thank you.

After all, how many well-mannered youths were left in this day and age?

He watched him get out of the car, nodding at him as he entered the building. His hair gleamed as it hit the sunlight outside.

…The hair didn't look dyed.

Crap, his phone…! Squall pulled into a parking slot and nudged his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID read Dincht.

God damn it.

-

"So why'd you decide to go here?" Kairi asked, curious as Sora browsed the video game store. Riku and Kairi simply didn't have enough interest in them as Sora apparently did.

"My father looked into it and booked me a spot here." Riku said offhandedly. "Probably just wanted me out of their hair for a while."

A sudden yelp caused them to look in the brunette's direction, where he was holding a shining cartridge, avidly reading the back.

"Oh, but that's horrible." Kairi said softly, giving him a sympathetic look. "But don't worry about it. We'll make sure you fit in just fine here." She held up her hands in a victory sign, smiling. "Promise!"

Riku looked at her, surprise evident in his expression.

Back home, no, everywhere he'd ever been, it'd been hard to get people to open up to one another. Hell, Riku hadn't even talked his best friend, Zell, until a few months after they'd known each other.

"Hey guys! Look what I just bought!" Sora grinned and held up his new gaming contraption. It was circular, with plugs for various wires, and was bright red in color. "It just came out two days ago! Now I can brag to everything that I got it first." Sora crowed.

Kairi giggled at Sora while Riku smirked and shook his head.

"Want to take Riku to the affinity warehouse?" Sora asked, tucking away the apparatus into his bag.

"Affinity warehouse? What's that?" Riku asked, slowly. Anything with 'warehouse' in it didn't sound too trustworthy to him.

"Oh, don't worry! It's where you can find out what your kinship is. For example, Kairi here's a magic user." Sora explained.

"While Sora's a blade user, although he can play summoner pretty well, too." Kairi continued. "The group who works there basically scans your overall essence, y'know, magic strength and all that, and gives you a sheet that helps you determine classes."

"Oh." His head spun as he tried to take in all the information. "Okay…so basically, I go there, get tested somehow, and I use that to pick courses." Enthusiastic nods. "Okay then. Show me the way there?"

Sora immediately led them towards another section of the campus, proclaiming loudly how blade-users had the most advantages in battle and training. "Especially since we get breaks if, god forbid, we ever get hurt."

"Magic users have to rest pretty often, too. If you exhaust too much of your essence, you'd really be in danger." Kairi added.

Walking en route for the warehouse, the group was suddenly distracted by a car wheeling right front of them. It sped away as quickly as it came.

"Whoa…shit, that could've hit us." A person Riku didn't recognize muttered.

"The Head's always doing crazy things like that. He never does hit anyone, though." Sora nattered off.

The car swerved around the corner, headed for the heart of campus.

-

-End Chapter Two-

* * *

-

Still trying to connect the dots in terms of the plotline. I have a lot of long-term things planned out, but it's getting there that's bugging me…

Drop a comment, or if you have any ideas.

-


	4. Chapter Three: Hitting It Off

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! I do, however, own the various KH merchandise cluttering my desktop.

Oh, and I forgot earlier:

Warnings: Contains Yaoi. If you don't agree with it, please don't read.

Along with schoolwork and tests and everything…time's been pretty short lately. (Kudos to everyone taking tests soon!) Then again, there's only about a month of real school left, so writing will take priority then.

Also posted another story called **Perfect Person**. It's a bit darker than this one, I guess. Story updates, excuses and so on will be in my profile, so check there for info.

* * *

Running With Scissors 

-Chapter Three-

-

"It looks like blade to me."

"No no. Look at the spirals curling around the edges. That's magic, I'm sure of it."

"But that indent in the center means blade!"

Riku studied the sphere as he slowly let his energy run through it. It was ever-changing, a mix of light green and dark blue. Watery thin wisps, not unlike those found in crystals, swayed in mockery.

Both Sora and Kairi were right. There _was_ an indent in the center. And there were _also_ swirls twisted around the rim.

"An odd mix you have their, child." Riku started, looking at the old woman behind the counter. She gestured to the orb, and he reluctantly handed it over.

"See here," she murmured softly, her voice worn by time. "The spirals, they unravel themselves to the displacement in the center. This shows that your core is to swordsmanship. However…"

She turned the area of interest over to its side. "These patterns - they declare that you do have some charmed talent in you. But the coloring is rather shaded, so I doubt you'll be able to do anything as precise or light-biased as healing. Perhaps fire or teleportation magic…"

Sora frowned. "So he has two completely separate cores?"

"Not if he wishes it to be that way." The woman breezed over it airily. Her coarse fingertips caressed and lifted Riku's jaw upwards, tilting his head to the side. "No, he may connect his mainstays if he so desires."

He jerked his head out of her grip, sudden feeling debased. Her eyes looked amused.

Kairi smiled enthusiastically. "That's something to think about, Riku. Think about it! You could be in the middle of sword work and suddenly teleport away! There're many advantages to having mixed centers, now that I think about it." Her mind rushed through possibilities, creativity blooming.

…Well, with a roommate like hers, you'd _have_ to pick up on some imagination.

"Only a few others that have come to me have had hearts like these, child." She paused, crinkled eyes grinning half moon circles. "Take care."

-

"_Riku? Darling, is that you?"_

"…_This is Riku. Can I ask who I'm speaking with?"_

"_Ri-ri… You don't remember my voice?"_

_Pause. "…I'm sorry?"_

"_Riku, darling. It's your mother."_

-

Riku blinked, pausing in his return to his dormitory room. His eyes tried to focus on a spot of gold he was _sure_ he saw.

"Kairi, does Sora have –"

"Let's take Riku shopping for a sword!" Sora burst in, having just returned from the restroom. He paused, noticing the somewhat baffled look Riku was wearing. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"I don't think so. Were you going to ask something, Riku?" Pairs of eyes turned to him expectantly.

"What? Oh, never mind."

"You sure?" Sora inquired, cerulean-blue eyes blinking curiously.

"Yeah…maybe I'll remember it later."

"Oh, all right then. Should we visit Marlene's, then?"

-

"I don't care."

"Sir, we –"

"_I. Don't. Care_." Words were spoken laced with poison and unspoken threats. "Almasy is creating enough trouble as it is. We do _not_ need another media-catcher at this school."

"There are people to contact. Something like this can't simply disappear –"

"You will make it."

"…Sir."

-

"What about this one, dearie?" The shopkeeper held up an equally flashy and overly glamorous rapier almost identical to the ones he had already turned down.

Riku sighed. His so-called 'escorts' were picking up various weapons and presenting them to his disbelieving face.

"This one has an especially balanced grip!"

"What about this one? It's suited for more long-distance combat than anything."

He held his nice, cool hand to his forehead, somehow hoping that the movement would relieve his annoyance. They were _really loud_… And the swords here were more pretty than lethal, meant to be mounted and hung on walls rather than fought with.

Then again, both Sora's weapon choice and Kairi's staff were sort of decorative, in their own way.

Kairi's was a long, slender rod the length of her forearm. It was white – not a pure white, but white nonetheless – and a scarlet gem was firmly secured at the tip. White bracings matched it, holding it in place. The jewel gleamed and set off odd sparks of color at moments.

Sora's…was a giant key. Strapped to his back in a leather-looking sheathe, it was the easily the most peculiar weapon he'd ever seen. (Riku eyed it doubtfully.) …He supposed that if you whacked someone on the head with it long enough, it _could_ do some damage…

As if from some preschooler's cartoon, with a hero wielding a weapon that no one could match and who went off to save the world – before bedtime.

It was a bit blocky, but it had a firm hilt and there was a loop where, Sora had tried to hard to explain, paranormal chains could be connected.

Riku hadn't even tried to understand. The flowery words of summoning genies and sparks of fervor had dulled his interest soon enough.

-

The two childhood friends _had_ ended up making Riku buy a sword. It was the least flashy in the store, at least. (Kairi's guilt simply wouldn't let her leave a store without buying anything.)

It was longer than most blades, with a curved hilt and polished edge gleaming in the light. It was light, the sheathe able to slip onto it with stunning clarity.

…Riku doubted he would be able to use it, though. Whatever happened to those fancy custom things he had read about?

Well, they were on their way to his room now. His companions had vividly complained about the unfairness of him having his own room.

Shouts of _"My roommate's a psychotic cowboy with a fetish for females!"_ and _"She's all right, but she gives me absolutely no privacy whatsoever! Going through my things when I'm not there -"_

It was funny, actually. Seeing them try to out-reason themselves.

-

"God…damn."

His delayed echo spoke for both him and Kairi, Sora was sure of it.

Riku had been true to his word. Sticking to his checklist, he had promptly ordered a new bed (honestly, that dinky little twin thing wouldn't have done a _thing_ for him) gotten a fridge (not too big, but just enough to fit snugly in the corner) and ripped up the plastic-like carpeting.

The result was rather nice. Riku, never one claiming modesty, patted himself on the back. (Not literally, of course. He'd once tried – his arm just didn't seem to stretch that long.)

Yes, having connections _was_ a good thing.

A sofa directly under the large window served his habit of settling on his window seat soon enough. Smooth, dark wood panels preset themselves onto the floor, while the whole room had been bathed in a soothing, prussian blue color. The bed dominated nearly a fourth of the room and matching drawer space decked it.

All in all…it'd ease his Cenni experience, if anything. And he'd be leaving a rather nice room to a lucky fellow if he left. When he left.

"How did you…are we even _allowed_ to…" Kairi.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Riku commented, pulling out Cokes for his friends and another health drink for himself. Ever since he was a kid, it'd been drilled into his head to drink those things. The taste faded into the back of his mind, after a while.

It was like downing grass. Sordid thought, really.

He settled on his 'window seat', settling sideways so the breeze could thread circles around his hair. The other duo threw themselves onto another couch near the other wall, and the three of them settled themselves into conversation as if they were old friends.

Puzzle pieces connecting one part of themselves to each other, finally.

As he glanced out the window, he paused much like he did earlier in the day.

…Doppelgangers, maybe?

"Hey Sora? Do you have a…blonde…brother?"

-

-End Chapter Three-

* * *

- 

:waves: Hi. The story will probably gain some actual plot by the time 'classes' begin, so don't go away yet! …I remind myself of one of those cheesy television shows. Those "So don't turn that dial…!" things.

Implications in this chapter may be a bit obvious, but that's okay.

Anyway, reviews really do help, so… :3

Til later.

-


	5. Chapter Four: Niceties

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, still. I do own the up-and-coming manga collection of it, though!

Warning: Yaoi. (Boyxboy if you didn't know.) So if you don't approve of things like that, click that little back button, please.

-

Sorry if there was any confusion in the story summary. . The LR stands for LeonRiku, not LeonRinoa. In fact, I'm not even sure if Rinoa will even be mentioned in this story. I hadn't even considered it. xD

And in the last chapter, I meant for the last time to be a description of Cloud. x3 Sorry about that, too, to anyone confused. I always thought their hair looked alike…

Thanks to reviewers for supporting the story. Love to all of you. :3

Gah, testing. AP exams are still going on, then there are those Regents soon… Unfair how we get Regents and other places don't. --;

The pairings will continue to be implied for a bit. Sorry.

-

* * *

- 

Running With Scissors

-Chapter Four-

-

The people around here were funny, funny things.

In those few days Riku had been around campus, he'd met all sorts of characters. There were those happy-go-lucky types, those cold loner-loving types, and those creepy goose bump-giving ones.

And in a place with a mix like that, Riku felt as if he could fit in quite well.

He was walking around a bit more. Sora and Kairi had taken off, having not bought all their school supplies yet. Riku's, of course, was completely taken care of by his guardians.

They had done that much, at least.

There were a few stores he wanted to look into. For instance, that marker shop. He'd gone in and…simply nearly gone blind at the intensity of it all. The walls were painted a deep orange with remains of what looks like random paint swipes. The store clerk was a bubbly, cheerful almost-blonde girl with a tag embedded with a name quite similar to his. Her hair was done up in partial braids and she wore the oddest clothing he'd seen since he had moved here.

She'd optimistically greeted Riku and inquired on what he was looking for.

He'd walked out of the store 30 dollars short and grasping a plastic bag with an abundance of metallic paint markers in it.

Thirty dollars on _markers_, honestly…

Riku spied a glint of silver out of the corner of his eye.

-

He used to call Dincht by his first name. Used to be quite close to him, actually, closer than most friends get,

It had all changed during _that_ incident. Ties were cut and bonds were broken. Ze…_Dincht_ had moved away soon afterwards, to some little blue city in the center of mainstream.

But that was all old news.

Squall blamed the new kid. He wouldn't have even _thought_ about his old acquaintance if it wasn't for him. _Funny how people could blame things on a complete stranger…_

He remembered a time of betrayal and soap operas. Of when he and his best friend shared marks on their faces. Symbols of their connection.

"…_You're not serious."_

"_I am."_

"_Why? You have no reason to mar your face like that."_

"_I want to, Squall… I want to, because you took that mark for me."_

Of heartbreak and disenchant. Of disillusion.

Because a quarter of their compeers had _gone_ away, and every one was his fault.

But the teen wasn't like other people. That's what intrigued him. That's what Squall needed, even if he didn't admit it to himself.

-

A weapon's store.

It was hidden in the corner, almost as if it had something to hide. It looked at him, if a building could look, surveying. Weighing his merits. As if accepting his appraisal.

So utterly different from the one Sora and Kairi had dragged him into. He fiddled with the sword strapped to his side. Its blunt whiteness seemed so out of place against the implacable curves and dark polish of the swords around him.

Like a beacon.

His own sword so sensitively, yet cursorily picked by his new friends, seemed frail in comparison. Sure, it was sturdy, and perfectly suited for someone with stronger arms. But Riku's strength was in his speed – his light footing wouldn't get him anywhere with it.

He looked up and saw a young woman, seemingly just a bit older than he was, studying him with cautious eyes.

They were guarded. Eyes weren't _always_ windows to a person's soul.

-

Cloud was late. He was so, outright late.

He'd _promised_ to meet the bastard at three. It was three-thirteen. And where was he? Lost, utterly lost. Why'd the guy have to pick an _ice cream_ store in this part of town, anyway? He must have run into a dozen sweet shops in the last half hour.

And seeing no brown hair or leather, promptly ran out again.

Damn the absurdity of it all! That last twin duo had chased him with damned ice cream scoopers! _Scoopers!_

Since Cloud was ranting, his mind speaking circles around himself, he didn't notice the platinum-haired youth he had collided with.

"Crap!"

-

She waved her hand over Riku's outline. He felt a rapid shock buzz up his spine. It didn't hurt, but it did make him start in surprise.

He narrowed it eyes, cursing himself at not setting up walls. _Did she just…_

Damnit, he had _learned_ how to! Some things were better kept secrets. His lack of privacy over his thoughts irritated him.

Riku suddenly understood why psychics were so rare. _Probably sought down, the little –_

"I've been waiting for someone like you." The psychic's voice echoed through the unexpectedly quiet store. Riku abruptly realized he was the only customer.

She pointed a ringed, thin finger toward a medium-sized chest settled into a perfectly dimensioned spot just for it. It was a dark, royal blue in color that was cracked at the edges.

"…" Riku had nothing better to lose.

He walked the few yards to the coffer and flipped it open. Yellowing, curled paper tied with a string met his sight. His eyes widened, taken aback.

The girl smiled.

Riku looked over his shoulder at her. "These are illegal." …_And almost impossible to find_.

-

Cloud massaged his head where it had collided with the teens. His azure lenses met with bright sea green, looking equally as bewildered as he was sure he himself looked.

"Crap…sorry. I'm running late and I wasn't really watching where I was going." Cloud offered. It was his fault, he figured. May as well be the bigger man and take the blame for it.

"Oh…no. No problem." The teen alleged, hand propping him up from the floor. His other hand lightly grasped a plastic bag, bearing no logo.

The guy was…pretty, was the only word Cloud could think of. He'd almost mistaken him for a girl, if it wasn't for the body.

But stick a dress on him and Cloud's believe it any day.

-

The blonde helped him up. He introduced himself. "My name's Cloud. Nice to meet you."

Riku's lips twitched. _Cloud…_ He couldn't help but glance at the sky. Lazy puffs floated across the sky.

"Riku." He presented himself, shaking the outstretched hand. "So where were you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, that's right! Fuck!" Cloud hurriedly skimmed his watch. He groaned, a noise that spoke of despair and annoyance. "I'm late meeting a friend of mine. He said he'd be at a place called 'Delights and Saccharine'… Heard of it?"

Riku tilted his head in thought. He faintly recalled 'Saccharine'…a place he had visited yesterday. There had been a word in front of it, too. "That place? It's about four blocks from here." Riku conversed. "I can get you there, if you want."

Cloud smiled gratefully. He was lucky to have bumped into the kid. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

-

Squall checked his watch. _Three-forty-five._

Cloud was late.

He was going to kill him. He could have done so many other _useful_ things in the time Cloud had made him wait. Hell, Squall still had to prepare for the session tomorrow. The one where everyone was assigned students and teachers.

He _wished_ he was a student. Why _had_ he decided to graduate early, again?

…Oh right. The headmaster had promised him a car. Right.

It made it all worthwhile.

A jingle caught his attention, announcing the arrival of more customers.

A familiar shock of silver hair caught his eye. Out of all the people on campus, it _wouldn't_… He simply _wouldn't_ let someone have that much control over him.

…Cloud was with him. His blue eyes scanned the store, stopping on Squall and grinning. His expression practically yelled _Finally!_

He hid a smirk.

Squall wasn't sure what he was doing, waving his hand to the duo to his booth. But whatever it was, it felt right.

Maybe it was time to live a little.

-

It was the guy from the car.

Riku was awkwardly silent as the man's glance slid to him. Examined him, coldly observing. He nodded for them both to sit down, after a moment.

Cloud started the conversation. "Leonnn! You idiot, give me _directions_ next time you pick the place." He folded his arms, annoyed.

"…What do you have to complain about?" Squall muttered quietly. He glared at the girl behind the counter, who shrieked with excitement. "I'm the one who had to sit here with that…that _call girl_ staring at me."

Cloud remembered Riku, who was looking at them with an expression of surprise and amusement. His green eyes kept drifting to the figure sitting across from them, the blonde noticed.

"Right right. This is Riku. He helped me get here, no thanks to you, Leon."

"Ah – nice to meet you." Riku said, uneasily. Leon – he guessed that was his name – nodded to him and shook his hand. Turbulent twisting gray eyes looked into his.

"Leon."

His real name was only meant for those he _used_ to know.

A black-clad waitress appeared, gothic-hushed and removed three ice cream sundaes from her tray. "Three vanilla styles, on the house. From our boss." She gestured to the woman behind her counter, who fluttered her eyelids precariously.

Leon sighed. Cloud waved slightly at the girl, and she smiled, red lipstick shining in the lights of the café.

Riku closed his eyes and lifted his spoon. Clearing himself of awkwardness and annoyance, he took a bite of the first sundae.

He cringed as the coldness hit his teeth.

-

-End Chapter Four-

-

* * *

- 

So Leon and Riku finally met – well, face to face, anyway. And in the next chapter, a rather familiar character is introduced!

Sorry if this one was rather rushed. X.x I had to put in a bunch of things to set up for…everything.

Since teachers are next chapter, classes should be the one after that.

Thanks for everyone who read this far. Read and review, please.

-


	6. Chapter Five: Swami Don

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All I own is the plot, no matter how absent it may be.

Warnings: Yaoi, Alternate Universe, the like. If you don't approve of things like that…yadda yadda…click the back button. Thank you. :3

-

**Some of the most amazing authors have reviewed this ficcie. :D I'm utterly flattered.**

Yeah… I can't help but write in segments. xD It's a habit.

So, yes. Thanks so so much for all the oh-so-pretty reviews. :D I read them over and over and it strokes my ego. x3 And makes me write more.

Originality's what I'm (hopefully) aiming for, so it meant a lot that some people said I was doing it right. :D If that makes any sense. o.o

I know this one took a while. I was so into writing **Gutter Snipe** (read that one, too:3) and studying (one week of finals left…) that I basically drafted this story for days and days. A high point though, I have the next two or three chapters outlined.

There's a few key characters introduced in this chapter. Watch for them.

And we enter some odd form of a plot! Enjoy.

-

* * *

-

Running With Scissors

-Chapter Five-

-

Leon loathed paperwork.

That was the only thought jogging circles through his psyche as he ruffled through the mess of documents on his desk.

But it came with the package. That and all the information he had to go through before the initiation date.

Leon was spending his well-earned day off reading through some outlines of the incoming students. Part of his employment was to separate those with…potential, and those without. (He just _had_ to wait until the last day, didn't he?)

A cruel circumstance, but someone had to do it, and he'd rather not offer the job to one of the others – some of them would have looked at a person's _picture_ and flunked them on whether the canvasser thought they looked _pretty_ enough or not.

Most people weren't photogenic, and Leon didn't want those who weren't to be deprived because of something as foolish as that.

"Crap." His mumble interrupted his office's quiet. A swipe of the latest manila folder and a glare was set upon the thin, angry red paper cut garnishing the back of his hand.

…It wasn't large or significant enough to need the medic's help, Leon deemed. (Aerith would have made him sit and wrapped it in gauze until he couldn't twitch his fingers, anyway.) Besides, the school's nurse was too involved in that other incident with the cat – he didn't want to bother her.

Still, reasons like this were why laptops were invented.

Leon glared embers at the thin line of red – _willing it to heal_ – while muttering obscenities in his head. (Honestly, if anyone heard the inner workings of his mind just then…)

A tan folder slipped out of his grasp and slid mockingly onto the floor.

He picked it up and held back an annoyed exhale at the name, even as he reached out and pushed a button on his computer than gave off a light glow soon afterwards. …Figures that Almasy was causing trouble, even if it _was_ just his name file.

Seifer Almasy was the only student at the academy who had a last name starting with an 'A'. So Leon placed his file on top of the rather selective file, and didn't think any more of it. The dirty-blonde's hair seemed to emphasize his white clothing as he stared at the ceiling. Unblinking eyes unnerved him.

…It was just a picture. There was no need to turn into a poet.

He focused his energy, and the laptop's screen lit up the crown of his mahogany desk, washing the area in a suffusion of green light.

-

This school was more complex than other ones he had been to. (And he had been to quite a few.) Sora had just dropped off another notice – reminding him to finish all his papers for the orientation tomorrow.

(They all had different _designs_, too. Who took time to make this many?)

Sora had dodged around movers as he came in, casting a curious look at the blonde doppelganger of himself rushing in and out of the bathroom.

Frankly, Cloud was lucky to have met him.

"_What do you mean there are no more – where do I stay, then?" Cloud was remarkably calm in finding out he had no place to live for the rest of the term._

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Strife, but all the rooms have already been booked. We had a limited amount of space at first, and we can't just take away a private room from someone who applied beforehand." The secretary genuinely looked apologetic._

"_Damn…" Cloud sighed, dropping his duffel bag onto the floor. (He left the rest of his stuff on the car he had driven over to the campus in.) He looked over at Leon, raising an eyebrow and asking what he was supposed to do._

_The brunette shrugged. "You're going to have to buy your own apartment, preferably near here. Or…you could drop out." Drop out. Dump all the recognition and settle for less. That's what Leon was really saying._

_Sometimes, Cloud hated Leon's bluntness._

"_Or find someone who wouldn't mind sharing." The secretary added, trying to be helpful. Nervous fingers smoothed out invisible wrinkles._

_A sigh, then a sudden jerk and blue eyes settled on the teen leaning against the wall near the door. Sensing that he was being watched, Riku looked up and blinked at the sudden attention._

"…_Can I help you?"_

And it had basically gone downhill from there.

Riku had refused to gasp at the sheer amount of foreign objects Cloud had deigned to bring with him. Boxes upon _boxes_ of clothes, supplies – were those _hair-care products_?

Unknowing to his plight, Cloud happily brought in another wrapped package and bounced it onto Riku's well-made bed. He grinned at the distraught expression on the younger's face.

"You're lucky my room's so big."

Another grin, somehow seeming wider than the first. "I really am. And lucky to have almost tripped you yesterday." He tapped the box he had placed on Riku's bed, bringing it to light. "Moving in present."

He waltzed out of the room before Riku had a chance to arch his eyebrow in his famous disbelieving expression.

His gaze drifted to the box. Sitting there all innocent and _square_, who did it think it was?

-

Leon looked up Cloud's file. (Out of curiosity's sake.) The computer made things so amazingly easy – why hadn't he thought of it sooner?

'_Cloud Strife. Attended three schools previously – all focusing on increasing swinging strength. Also majored in psychology for a year.'_

That was interesting.

The computer continued to list a bunch of statistics that meant nothing – such as how often Strife spent more than 300 dollars from his bank account.

It was scary how far technology had advanced, sometimes.

'_Has mastered custom weapon summoning.'_

This of course, led Leon to thinking upon his meeting with the blonde the other day. And the unexpected, but not unwelcome, tag along.

"_You look like Sora's brother."_

"…_Who's Sora?" And Cloud did look baffled, staring at his silver-haired companion. His foot tapped a beat only he could hear on the tile flooring._

"…_This guy I met yesterday. Or two days ago, not sure." And it was odd how Riku could talk perfectly around the spoon he had stuck in his mouth._

Leon tried to look up Riku, but he could only go so far without knowing the kid's last name. The laptop came up with two different spellings. 'Riku' or 'Rikku'.

_Male of female?_

A beep made him blink and open his e-mail. (He was so exultant that day when some prominent company had replaced the famous 'You've got mail!' catch phrase they had going. The nice, new beep was much less trying.)

From the headmaster again. Ansem. Or Xenmas – he had never told the staff his real name.

It made him think twice of who he was working for.

The forwarded letter stated the time and place of the meeting tomorrow.

All the instructors were to gather at one of the lower mezzanines. He'd _love_ to see how that turned out. Kids being taught by others that weren't any older than themselves – it'd cause some fighting, Leon was sure.

In any case… In the end, documents on paper didn't tell a _thing_ about a person's abilities.

He switched off the light and retired to bed.

-

"_So how's life over there?"_ Zell asked. Riku could imagine him lounging on his bed, flipping through the latest motorcycle magazines while balancing his miniature cell phone on his ear.

"Not too bad." Riku replied. He toed off his shoes and sat on his bed, debating on whether he should open the box Cloud had given him, or wait until he felt like getting up for a scissor to get the packaging tape off. "I met a few people."

"_Yeah? No one's treating you too badly, right? Cause if…"_

"No worries. They're nice – it's been fun. Better than those other schools, anyway."

A sigh from the speaker. _"Guess you'll be staying there a while, then?"_

"Probably." Riku frowned at the new bed across the room. Cloud hadn't tidied up yet. "Anything interesting happen?"

"…_Your mom swung by the other day."_

He stopped himself from making the short walk across the room. "What?"

"_Yeah. We were surprised too. But you never really talked about her, so we didn't interfere or anything." _A pause. _"Should we have?"_

His best friend was fiercely protective.

"No…no. She's…all right. She cares – in her own little way." Broke up with his dad ages ago, Riku knew. So she couldn't be too bad.

"_Ah, all right."_ There was a knock on Zell's door through the phone, and Riku heard someone say something, but couldn't make it out. _"I have to go – we're going out for dinner."_

Riku felt his first pang of homesickness, because _that_ was a place that he had really considered home. Not really a _pang_, more like a _ping._

They almost always ate dinner together. …Maybe it was just the change in schedule that bothered him.

"Oh, okay. Have fun."

"_Will do. Quis and Selph send their love. Barrett said he'd keep your bike for you."_

"Tell him thanks. Take care." Riku hung up the phone.

He'd barely returned his arm to rest on the bed before it rang again.

"_You take forever to hang up, you know?"_ Kairi. Her voice was a lot different from Zell's slightly deeper speech.

"Sorry. It was one of the friends from home."

"_Oh. Do you miss them a lot?"_ He liked the way she phrased that sentence. It wasn't too prying – just a yes or no answer.

"Yeah – we were pretty close."

"_Mm… I'm just calling to remind you about the message tomorrow."_

"…Message?" His eyes drifted to a pile of papers sitting on his drawer, on top of his bag of markers.

Oh right. Sora. Notices. Assembly tomorrow.

"_Rikuuu. You didn't forget already, did you_?" He could imagine Kairi rolling her eyes over the phone.

"No no. Course not."

"_Great. We'll meet you there tomorrow – do you knew where the terrace is?" _

His head drew him a mental map, and he traced a line from his dorm to the place previously mentioned. "Yeah, I know where it is." A chuckle. "Don't worry so much, Kairi. I'll meet you guys there."

"_Don't be late."_ She replied, before they respectively hung up.

It was surprising how fast he had taken to the duo's friendship. They were a lot more open that others he was used to – they wore their hearts on their sleeves.

But he'd learned not to do that, so Riku wasn't sure where to go from there.

Cloud didn't snore, Riku was happy to find out later that night. He breathed deeply, but it didn't cause him any discomfort, so Riku ignored it and concentrated on the fact that he didn't feel any different with someone sleeping in the same room with him.

-

It took almost three-quarters of an hour to gather everyone necessary for the assessment.

Leon observed the examinees, some standing rigidly that spoke of extreme guidance or overworked protocol. Others stood relaxed. Yet others had turned a fraction sideways and had one hand brushing the top handles of various artillery.

They were…promising. Some of them could easily be undiscovered prodigies.

The staff didn't take roll calls. Those who weren't there yet didn't deserve his attention.

Leon waited for quietness to settle, as it often did during extended periods of time, and gave the call to begin, directing two of the taller trainees to a pair of instructors sitting astride Leon himself.

And the sky erupted in a flurry of fire and maelstrom.

-

Riku looked up in the middle of his conversation.

He heard someone throw out a loud call, and saw a blonde flash from the side perceptive of his left eye, before instincts forced his hand to raise and defend with the blunt side of his decorative sword.

His packet of papers scattered on the ground in front of him.

He barely heard Kairi's shocked gasp and Sora's rushing curse before he was forced to turn and defend from another angle. Riku briefly caught sight of his attacker, a current of silver that he found inside his own mirror image.

A cut appeared on his shoulder, where his sword, so _unsuited_ to himself, failed him and _snapped_.

Riku held up the blade's handle, its knifepoint having been flung off into the crowd. And as he interpreted his sudden disadvantage, a conflagration detonated over his back, the burn singeing end brushes of his hair.

A blade resembling a gun flung a ball of fire at his assailant, and as if that were a silent call, others raised their hands at this _blur_ he called an opponent.

A few yards away, cold, storm-gray eyes comforted him before they turned away.

_Leon._ But he didn't have time to think about him.

And as he felt another rush of heat, a rush of _magic_ exploding onto the skin of his forearm, his right hand dove into his rather deep pocket and pulled out a faded, ochre scroll. Even as his other limb cringed a deep red, then black.

Riku's mind found a slight widening of eyes, then a faint upturning of lips from his aggressor, and that moment _froze_ for a period, allowing him to go over every detail, before time started and he raised the scroll to his mouth.

He tore off the string with his teeth, faintly noting a bitter, sharp taste running off the twine, into his mouth. A disparity, in which he _knew he wasn't meant to use…_

There was a flash of bleak utter _whiteness_ that, while stopping the burn near his arm, granted him blindness for a split moment in which other needed to win.

When he shook it off, neon spots adorning his eyesight, his features disappeared as a black wing shadowed his eyes from the sun. Glowing and slit, green eyes _so _similar to his own, obscured his view.

He heard words that caused his throat to boil before he was knocked unconscious, to the beautiful ringing of other weapons being brought out and meshed against each other.

"_You'll do."_

-

_When one stops in the middle of an act, and runs away, the one left behind has to wonder what he did wrong._

-

-End Chapter Five-

-

* * *

-

It's been almost a month since I updated this one, hasn't it? Sorry about that. --; Finals and everything is finally catching up with me.

…But there are only two more weeks of tests! Then it's summer for two whole months. x3 Cheers. :D

So, a bit more drama in this chapter. The next one's in the midst of typing up, so it may take a while. But I've got the gist of it already. And…there may be some CloudxRiku floating around. Ignore it – it _might_ go away after a while…

About that summary… The LR stands for LeonxRiku. The SphRC…

Rikku works in that store from last chapter, yes, but she's also a student.

Anyway. Hate it? Questions? Take a few minutes and drop me a review?

-


	7. Chapter Six: Schlock Joint

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square and Disney and all those other companies I can't think to name.

Warnings: Yaoi. _Light_ bloody fights in later chapters.

-

**Gutter Snipe**'s annoyingly hard to write. xD Ah well.

I conveniently skipped over the weapon finding part. It'll show up later.

Thanks to everyone for the awesome reviews! It makes me super happy that people like it.

And here you go.

-

* * *

-

**Running With Scissors**

-Chapter Six-

-

_White_.

Bottle green irises forced a crack through resilient eyelids. Riku strained them closed again, more tightly than they had been in the previous relaxed state - because his eyes couldn't handle the pasty walls.

The scent of latex gloves filled the air.

_So utterly white_.

Sora had seen the twitch.

"Riku?" There was a shuffling. "Cloud! Hey, Cloud! Riku's awake!" The voice turned closer to the bed. "Come on, wake up!"

_Shit_.

"…Window?" His throat was dry, Riku noted.

Sora stared and traded quizzical looks with the older blond. "…Window? You want a window?"

Riku groaned, but the back of his mind did a mental laugh. "Shut it?" He cringed – his voice was raspy.

"Oh, gotcha." Cloud strode to the balcony-styled screens and, with a 'whoosh', draped the curtains shut.

He forced his eyes open again, this time halfheartedly raising an arm to rub at his lashes. This time, sapphire blue and a sunless tan blocked all the white. "…Sora, Kairi wouldn't be too happy about this."

Sora blinked. It wasn't until after Cloud's snicker that he realized where he was. "Oh – sorry." He backed away rapidly. A hand rubbed the flipside of his brown hair sheepishly. "Was so excited about you waking up and all."

Oh right. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"It's not really a hospita,." Cloud said, perching on the edge of Sora's abandoned seat. "More like one of those clinics on campus." He inclined his head toward the bandage around Riku's arm. "Anything hurt?"

Shrugging, Riku twitched his arm. It let out a sharp twinge, but hell if he was going to let anyone know that. They'd make him stay in the hospital longer. Carefully steeling his face, he grinned. "Nah, everything's fine."

Sora's hair was messed up and ruffled. In his newly awoken state, Riku couldn't help but compare their hairstyles. _I wonder if they use the same gel… _

The blond gave him a look. "If you're sure…"

"I'm sure. How'd I get knocked out?" Riku changed the subject quickly. He glanced at Sora.

"Oh – your _new teacher_ did it." The brunet's blue eyes seemed to grin at him excitedly. Then his face changed to a puzzled look. "Then again, I'm not sure why he would _beat up_ his student…"

His pride… "I wasn't _beat up_. I…er, let my guard down. That's all." He twisted his features into a soft glare. "Besides, _you're_ the one I was talking to before it happened. It's your fault."

Sora actually blushed and looked sheepish. He walked a bit away, leaning on the door. There was a mutter of 'How long does it take to get drinks?'

"Yeah, he was a hell of a fighter. I had no idea that Sephiroth was even considering a teaching position here," Cloud said, ignoring Riku's comment.

Riku frowned, his tongue twisting as it tried to say the word. "Is that his name?"

"Yeah –"

"Riku!"

Cloud's loose clothing billowed as Kairi ran past him, along with his hair. He took a step back, startled.

On cue, his phone rang an odd, victorious sounding tune, and the blond stepped into the corridor leading to Riku's room.

The redhead paused, placing the tray she was carrying on the bed's end table before taking the few quick steps to the silver-haired teen's side. "You're awake! Are you all right? The nurse said to tell her as soon as he woke up!" She directed the last sentence to the other two in the room.

"It's all right." Riku made a show of flexing his arm to prove his wellness. "See?" A pang ran up his bicep, but his expression stayed the same.

Big, worried eyes looked into his, and her head nodded.

"Well…if you're sure. I'll go tell the nurse."

Riku noticed Sora's look. As Kairi stepped into the hallway, Riku made a comment. "Get yourself into the hospital. I'm sure she'll visit you, too."

Sora glared sardonically, but his grin ruined it. He picked up a Sprite from the tray and opened the top with a _snap_.

Riku left the hospital in the next hour.

He wasn't _really_ hurt, but the doctor did ask him to come back if he had any problems.

-

"Pillow!" was all Cloud heard before his roommate smothered himself in his nicely made bed.

Riku inhaled the nice, _not-hospital_ scent of his sheets before sitting back up. "I missed doing that." He was feeling a bit…_giddy_ about getting out of a place misted with rubbing alcohol.

The blond shook his head and grinned. In a high-pitched voice, he spoke. "Honey, I'm home!"

A laugh. And in a sultry voice. "Welcome home, darling."

"Thanks."

Riku and Cloud looked up in their fit of laughter to the almost smug voice. …Only to find that they had left the door open.

"Oh, Leon. Hey," Cloud managed to find enough air to say.

Leon nodded back, and then turned his gaze. "Riku, the principal wants you to meet your instructor. You're the only one that didn't get to yesterday." The _because you were knocked out_ was left unsaid.

"Arrugh…" Whatever the teen said was muffled by a pillow thrown over his head.

Leon raised an eyebrow, sending a questioning look to the other in the room.

Cloud shrugged back. "Right now?"

Leon nodded again. "Yeah, sorry about the short notice." A shrug. "Ansem's nearly obsessive about times and all."

Cloud snickered. "I can imagine."

Riku shrugged, stood up and jammed his feet into his shoes. He put a hand on the doorknob to steady himself, and frowned when the door hinge wavered. _We should get that fixed…_

Leon walked out the door first, but Riku turned and gave Cloud a short wave. Funny how his roommate had grown on him in such a short time. "See you later."

"Yeah, late tonight probably." At Riku's look, Cloud grinned. "If I know him, Sephiroth's probably going to start today. Good luck."

"Today?" Riku mumbled as he closed the door. "Is he insane? I don't even have a sword on me."

Leon was waiting for him by the stairs. "I have a car waiting outside. Ansem's in his office - your tutor should be there, too."

"Gotcha." Riku couldn't help but stare as Leon walked in front of him. He shook his head to clear the images.

_Stupid eyes. Stupid disobedient eyes._

-

When they walked into the office, the first thing Riku did was stare at the two men in front of him. Especially the one with a wing – who wasn't sitting down.

Before Riku could help it, he reached out his hands – _disobedient fingers_ – and grasped a lock of the man's hair.

…His hair was a soft as a girl's. Not that he randomly went around groping people's hair.

"Are you done?" Sephiroth asked, waving a hand over where Riku's was still attached. Riku blushed and looked away, back toward his principal.

Ansem was gazing at them in what looked like amusement. Then he turned to Leon. "I need you to file the documents in room A-11."

Leon nodded and, with another glance toward the silver-haired pair, walked out. His phone, which had previously been attached to his belt, was picked up and dialed.

But he left before Riku could hear anything.

"Now, Riku, was it?" At the teen's nod, the headmaster continued. "My name is Ansem. This will be your instructor for the semester." The amber-eyed man had a sultry tone. "You'll show him respect, won't you?"

Demanding. "Of course." Riku wasn't sure if the man had picked up on his sarcastic tone.

"Spectacular." Ansem nodded in approval and turned back to his files. The silent lack of attention all of a sudden obviously indicated that they were done.

As they were leaving, Riku couldn't help but think that words like 'spectacular' were only used by Disney.

-

Riku looked around as they were walking, not recognizing the little, corner side area they were in. But there were lots of students around, running in and out of stores with odd devices and polish.

"…Are we going shopping?"

The taller man didn't spare him a glance.

Riku pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, don't answer."

Sephiroth smirked, still looking ahead. "All right." He stopped in front of a sparsely decorated door and walked in. "…Here it is."

The ring of a bell announced their entrance into the shop. Riku's eyes ran up the walls – they were framed and embellished with papers and boards laminated by glass. Here and there were notes and profile pictures.

…Where the hell were they?

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" A young-but-not-quite-old man spoke from behind the counter, startling the younger teen. The elder shook his head. _Too ignorant_.

"I need a sword forged for this one." He didn't have to gesture, the man knew of who Sephiroth was talking about.

"Hm…" Critical eyes looked over the figure. "I can't do a check right now. I don't have the supplies."

"Then give him a blade he can train with."

"Of course. You may have your pick in the back room, child."

Riku glared and muttered 'Child, my foot.' under his breath. Honestly, he wasn't ten years old anymore…

Sephiroth followed.

…The basement had a lot more choice than the cute, decorative shop that Sora and Kairi had brought him to. It had a more…_sinister_ feel as well. As if the building itself knew what it was doing.

It almost felt drenched. In what, Riku couldn't say.

The older man chose for him, having long evaluated what could fit his student – _apprentice_ if it worked out – best.

"That one."

-

Riku sat, occasionally kicking his legs into the air. They were dangling from his vantage point on the rail of the steps. His teacher was leaning against those same rails, taking no notice of the sporadic trembles from Riku's movements.

"I need to ask you something about yesterday. And you are going to answer truthfully."

The words were sudden, and it was a statement that could have been phrased as a question. But it wasn't. _As if he had anything to ask about._ "…You're the one that beat me up." It was acknowledgement.

"What was that tool you used to stop _Sin Harvest_ yesterday?"

"Sin Harvest?" The words rolled over his tongue, like forbidden fruit.

"Yes." And no clarification.

"…" Riku shrugged, pulling his blade out of the sheathe with a _hiss_ as metal slid against metal. "It's used to block magic. I bought it from a store near here – I have four more."

"Is that so?" Sephiroth said, more breathing than asking a question. "We'll visit that store someday soon."

"…Sure." Riku slid off the counter. There was a click as his shoes hit the floor.

"So tell me. What do you want in a teacher?"

…What did he want in a teacher? Someone to, well, _teach_ him, sure. But he had a feeling that wasn't what Sephiroth meant.

"…I don't want to be held by the hand and led around," Riku replied, running a finger down his new hilt. It shined – his hand didn't leave any marks of dust or smears.

"Ah." Sephiroth nodded. "I'll try not to."

Riku looked up. Those few words sounded like a declaration to his ears.

-

-End Chapter Six-

-

* * *

-

…Short, happy, transition chapter. Yay.

Was this one a bit out of place? Seems like it. No Zell in this one. Ah well. And er…it's a closely knit school. Let's say that they all use first names for now. :D

No **Gutter Snipe** for you all. -.- I'm sorry, but I don't want to rush it, and there's no way I could get it done by tomorrow. …So wait a month until I come back. :x Or if I manage to get internet over there.

Anyway, read and review. You've gotten this far, what could it hurt? x3

To vacation! See everyone in August!

-


End file.
